Vida
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: -Spoiler del capítulo 450- Había muchas cosas que Zeref anhelaba, esas mismas cosas eran las que tenía que dejar ir. Las historias de cuento de hadas no siempre tenían un final feliz.


_**Vida**_

Lágrimas caían sin parar cayendo sobre el inerte cuerpo al cual se aferraba intensamente. Deseaba acabar con todos y con todo, pero aun si podía hacerlo él seguiría vivo. Odiaba esta maldición, desde la primera muerte que causó la odio con todo su ser, buscó en cada lugar alguna pista para acabar con ella pero los resultados siempre eran nulos. Ahora, cuando por fin pensó en que al menos podría compartir esta maldición con alguien, esta misma persona muere por culpa de esta. La ironía no era siempre su aliada.

 _Aún con todo el dolor que sentía, sabía que había hecho lo correcto._

Él sabía lo que conllevaba amar a alguien, sabía lo doloroso que sería aferrarse a una persona, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella niña de brillante sonrisa pasaría lo mismo por lo que tuvo pasar él, pensó que era tiempo de darle una oportunidad a alguien más.

 _Muchos deseos egoístas lo invadieron. Muchos sentimientos nacieron, pero él sabía que nada acabaría bien en el amor de dos inmortales, de todas formas mantuvo viva la esperanza._

En algún momento pensó que esto sería la solución a la eterna soledad la cual había vuelto su más fiel amiga, pero una y otra vez recordaba las consecuencias de su maldición: _Le quita vida a lo que más amas._

Cuando por fin la encontró después de pasar mucho tiempo sin verla, vio la oscuridad en aquellos ojos que antes estaban rebosantes de alegría, los cuales ahora simplemente se convirtieron en el peso de la tristeza que ella poseía en ese momento. Él la amaba, estaba seguro de eso. La amó mucho más de lo que él una vez llegó a imaginar, así que cuando ella le pidió que la matara, algo dentro de él se rompió. Esa ya no era la niña inocente que conoció, se había convertido en alguien diferente debido a la inmortalidad.

Quería salvarla de esa oscuridad, quería verla sonreír, quería que esos ojos volvieran a recobrar esa vida de antes. Sólo quería estar a su lado siempre, pero a la vez quería su felicidad y sabía que la inmortalidad haría de todo menos hacerla feliz aun si estaba él ahí para ella.

Él la amaba tanto que incluso estaba dispuesto a quedarse solo en este cruel mundo para cumplir sus deseos. No sabía si funcionaría, a pesar de haber hecho muchos estudios acerca de su inmortalidad jamás supo como actuaría su maldición con otra persona que tuviera lo mismo. Aun así decidió intentarlo porque la amaba. Porque se trataba de ella.

 _Sólo deseaba lo mejor para ella._

Por esa misma razón decidió usar su maldición.

Por esa misma razón decidió afrontar la soledad de nuevo.

Por esa misma razón decidió perderla para siempre.

Cuando selló sus labios con los de ella, intentó transmitir todo ese amor que sentía para que las cosas funcionaran aún si no estaba seguro de que pasaría.

Al sentir el cuerpo inerte de su amada en sus brazos supo que había funcionado. A pesar de que la había liberado no pudo evitar sentir como las lágrimas caían sin parar, su pecho le dolía como nunca antes. Se sentía devastado, recordando una y otra vez el porque odiaba su inmortalidad, la misma que le quitó a la mujer que amaba.

 _A la vez que su alma sentía un alivio, de nuevo un gran peso cayó en ella._

Por fin supo como contrarrestar esa maldición, gracias a ella la había liberado del cruel destino que le esperaba. No le importaba si tenía que seguir viviendo varios siglos de la misma manera, no le importaba si el mundo acababa y él seguía ahí. Aun si todo se desmoronaba, aun si eso significaba tener que aferrarse únicamente al recuerdo de su hermano y nada más, porque estaba consciente de que no podría amar a nadie de nuevo.

No le importaba nada de esto ya que el simple hecho de pensar que Mavis no tendría que sufrir lo mismo que él, ya era suficiente para soportarlo.

* * *

 **Haruka: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? En fin, quería escribir esto ya que pensar que Zeref usó su maldición para salvar a Mavis hace que mi corazón se rompa de nuevo, aunque creo que ya Troll Mashima me está acostumbrando al dolor...**

 **Espero escuchar sus críticas al respecto.**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar ningún comentario es, como han dicho muchas autora: "como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo"**


End file.
